Shepherd's Anatomy
by celadeschanel
Summary: We all know the story about Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, Alex and George. But, what about when Addison, Derek and Mark were interns? How was the story different?
1. Before the beginning

**SHEPHERD'S ANATOMY**

By Marcela Costa

Chapter One – Before the Beginning

"I'm Dr. Carlson and I will be your anatomy teacher." All the avid Med Students gathered around tables with corpses, staring at the teacher with eager eyes. Addison looked around. There was no one there that she knew from Pre-Med. She still needed a roommate.

"Hey." The guy next to her whispered. "What's your name?"

Addison looked at him. "Do you really think this is appropriate?" She whispered back, looking at him and at the teacher.

"If we're gonna be sharing a corpse, we might as well get to know each other!" He whispered, looking around to make sure he wasn't disturbing the class.

"Addison." She said.

"Mark." He answered, shaking her hand and hearing a loud noise his latex glove was making from rubbing against Addison's.

"So, I can see we are all very nervous," the teacher kept on talking "so, I'd like to do a little something to break the ice." He pointed at the black haired guy in the table next to Addison's. "You, come up here."

He walked up to the teacher and looked at the class, smiling. He suddenly caught Addison's attention.

"So, what am I gonna call you in a few years? Dr. Smith? Dr. Hudson? Dr.-"

"Shepherd. Dr. Derek Shepherd." His young smile lit up like the fourth of July. Addison couldn't stop staring at him. What was it about that first-year medical student's face that caught her eye like that?

"Okay, Mr. Shepherd. It's mister, but, only for now, huh?" All the class laughed, but Addison couldn't even listen to what the teacher was saying. Everything was blurred. The teacher told Derek to turn around. He pointed at his head. "The brain. The center of all knowledge and hard-work, you'll be using a lot of it here today. Also, you will meet many people around here, many of them even will start your serotonin secretions, but, don't let anything take your mind off the study."

"Can't promise that." Addison thought.

"Right here, the heart." He pointed at Derek's chest. "I've seen students get tachycardia during tests, but, this is something that we should all avoid. Just try to be calm and things will come naturally. Study very much and you will get good marks."

Derek winked at the class, as if saying "Nice tip!" Addison shivered. She was completely bewitched.

"And more importantly," the teacher continued "the penis." A wave of laughter took over the class. "I'm serious! If you don't use it responsibly, not only will you no longer be a doctor, but you will need a doctor yourself." Addison bit her lower lip. "So, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! _This is Shepherd's Anatomy!_" Every single student in that classroom clapped their hands. It was only the start of a beautiful journey.

**Cafeteria, 4 hours later. **

"Vegetarian, huh?" Mark went behind Addison in the University restaurant's line and commented on her tray full of vegetables.

"Can't really eat meat after dissecting corpses."

"Tell me about it! Hey, do you think we'll ever get used to it?"

"I hope so. I wanna be a surgeon."

"Yeah, me too! But, I mean, those people are alive, you know? With blood and a working heart! Speaking of heart, I see you like my roommate." Mark gave a malicious smile.

"I don't even know your roommate."

"Yes, you do. Derek Shepherd." Addison turned around abruptly.

"Derek Shepherd is your roommate?" Mark burst in laughter.

"Look at how much you blush! You look like a goddamn tomato, Addison!"

"He is… very lovely."

"I'll introduce you to him."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course! I know you'll introduce me to your hot roommate too! And, between me and you," Mark got really close to Addison's ear and whispered. "Derek needs to get laid."

Addison laughed. But inside, she thought: "Oh, so do I."

**LUNCH TABLE**

"How's the new model for anatomy class?" Mark came in, sitting in front of Derek.

"Shut up, Mark." He said, laughing.

"Meet Addison. She shared a body with me today. And that is NOT a sexual thing."

"I know it it's not, Mark. She looks way too refined to have sex with you." Derek smiled and winked at Addison. "I'm Derek Shepherd"

"Addison Montgomery." She shook Derek's hand, smiling. Their eyes met for a split second and Derek noticed Addison's eyes had shades of blue and green mixing together in a different way every time the sun struck them.

Addison sat down, in silence. It wasn't long before she saw a dark haired girl walking by and noticed she looked familiar. "Where do I know that girl from?" She thought aloud. "Oh, yeah, the Red Cross!"

"You worked for the Red Cross?" Derek asked, curious.

"Well, kinda. They have this program called Youth Brigade*, where Med and Pre-Med students go to places afflicted by war, or genocide or even natural disasters to help out, both medically and psychologically. And the good thing about having students do it is we get to learn and it counts as both volunteer hours and work experience hours for our resumé."

"That's awesome! Where did you go?"

"Iraq. I helped with the Gulf War wounds. That's when I got familiar with GSWs, lung problems following gas attacks and deep burn protocols."

"Wow! I wanna go to that program! But I'm afraid I won't be able to afford it." Derek looked down.

"Oh, don't worry! You can ask the Red Cross to be relieved from your travel expenses."

"That's amazing! I always wanted to do something like that."

Addison picked up a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She wrote something down and passed the paper on to Derek. "Why don't you call me? I'll find out details and tell you all about it."

"Was your family worried about you?"

"Oh, my mom isn't exactly Mother Theresa, and my dad was always too busy to think about volunteer work." Addison said. "Too busy fucking nurses." She completed silence.

"What do you mean?" Mark spoke for the first time.

"They never knew."

"They never knew?" Derek was incredulous.

"I told my mom I was in France. She loves Paris. I was saving lives and she probably thought I was shopping for shoes."

"Oh. Wow." Derek was speechless. He'd been talking to Addison for a few minutes and already thought she was one of the most interesting women he'd ever met. The bell rang.

"Hey, it's our time, huh?" Addison smiled and stood up from the table, picking up her tray. Mark followed her closely.

"Did you really work for the Red Cross?"

Addison giggled. "Yes, I did! Why would I invent something like that?"

"To give him your phone number. And by the way, nice job with that." He whispered. Addison looked back and saw Derek sitting on the table, still waiting. He waved to her discreetly, with a flawless smile.

"Let's see if it'll work." Addison smiled, walking ahead of him.

"That's my girl!" Mark said, walking faster to catch her. "Woman of action."

**LATER THAT DAY.**

"Open up, Addie, it's me!" Mark banged on Addison's door. She let him in. "I've brought you champagne."

"C'mon now, Sloan, I am way too refined to have sex with you." Addison laughed.

"Jesus, woman! It's champagne, not a condom!" A nice-looking woman, sitting at the far right of the dorm, started laughing and caught Mark's attention. "Well, hello there." He said, smiling and shaking her hand. "I'm Mark Sloan."

"Naomi."

"Forget about it, cowboy." Addison took the bottle of champagne from Mark's hands. "She's got a boyfriend."

"No kidding."

"Yeah, they go way back from Pre-Med."

"Too bad. I'm sorry then, for being, you know? Gross."

Naomi giggled. "It's okay."

"It's good that you're here, Mark. 'Cause I don't know what to do."

"What's your dilemma?"

"I wanna ask Derek out on a date."

"And why won't you?"

"Are you kidding? The girl doesn't ask the guy out on a date in the day they met, it's creepy! But, again, I did see some girls talking to him today, and I'm afraid they might ask him soon!"

"Whatever you do, do it fast, 'cause you're getting a call from him right now." Mark picked up her phone, that was vibrating in her desk.

"Oh, crap! What do I say? I can't do this! I can't do this!" But, before Addison could do anything else, Mark pressed the green button and shoved the phone into Addison's face. "Oh, hey Derek!"

"Hey, Addison!" He said, on the other side of the line.

"So, I'm assuming you're calling about the Youth Program at the Red Cross?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could discuss it over dinner."

"One second!" Addison took the phone away from her ear and pressed it against her chest, in astonishment. "He did it!" She whispered.

"He did what?" Mark and Naomi whispered back, in unison.

"He asked me out!" Addison whispered, right before putting the phone back in contact with her ear. "Yes, Derek, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Great! For a second there, I thought you were gonna say no." He giggled, embarrassedly. Addison couldn't help but fall a little bit more every second for that shy, endearing personality.

"I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Look, there's a new Italian canteen in town, it's right around the corner from campus."

"Sounds great!"

"What do you say I pick you up Friday at eight? At your dorm room?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya. Oh, and Derek,"

"Yes."

"I really enjoyed meeting you today."

"Thanks. You too." Addison could feel the charm in his voice.

"Good night, Derek."

"Good night, Addison."

Addison hung up the phone and looked at Naomi and Mark.

"So? How did I do?"

"Are you kidding? It was perfect! Mind me, I feel like throwing you in bed right now."

"Why hasn't Derek thrown me in bed?" Addison laughed.

"Oh, my sweet little Addison. I hate to tell you this, but: I know, Naomi knows, even Naomi's boyfriend knows the sad truth: Derek is gay." Addison burst out laughing and took a sip of champagne. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

*** The Red Cross Youth Brigade Program is obviously fake. But, between you and me, we all wish it was real, don't we?**


	2. Now, the beginning

Chapter Two – Now, the beginning. 

**Friday, 8 p.m. **

Addison Montgomery looked stunning. She wore a dark pink dress, strapless, without any necklaces, attracting eyes to her naked chest. The dress came down to her mid-thy, letting her white, silky legs reflect her dorm room's lamp light. Her recently shaved and moisturized legs stayed long and beautiful until they culminated in 15 centimetres, all black Louboutin heels. She had silver earrings that somehow mixed perfectly with the different shades of red in her flawlessly straightened hair.

She picked up her black clutch from her bed and sat down, waiting for that knock. She'd already told Naomi to spend the night at her boyfriend's. Sam was a nice guy, and he was really excited for Addison, 'cause God only knew what would happen that night. Addison had never been more confident on her red lipstick.

Finally, she heard the sound she'd been waiting for since 4 o'clock. _The knock. _She took a deep breath and walked to the door. When she opened it, it was much better than she expected.

Derek stood in front of her, in a rented tuxedo and a blue tie that made his eyes shine even brighter. His smile was sweet and genuine and he carried a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "Good evening, Addison."

Addison felt her voice slip away from her trachea for a second. "Good evening, Derek." He grasped her arm strongly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Here, I brought you flowers." He said, giving them to her.

"Oh, you're so sweet. C'mon in. I'll find a vase for them."

Derek walked into the dorm and sat down in her bed, in front of her full-body mirror. "You know no guy has ever given me roses on the first date?" Addison yelled, from the bathroom. Derek saw a picture of a man taped to the mirror.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean, what happened to all the gentlemen in the world?" Addison put the roses in a vase, and left them on her desk. "They look beautiful, right?" She said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Who is he?" Derek asked, pointing at the picture.

"Oh, that must have scared you!" Addison laughed. "That's Sam, my roommate's boyfriend!"

"Oh! Thank God!" Derek relaxed his arm and let his hand land on Addison's. She looked at him, smiling widely. Her smile was like a spell. Before he knew it, he was bewitched. She stared at him, looking more deeply into his eyes by the second. She felt his hands gripping hers and squeezing her fingers together. He leaned in, closer to her. Her breathing got faster and faster to a degree of almost hyperventilation. They both knew what was about to happen.

Derek ran his fingers through her neck and kissed her slowly. Feeling his lips gently pressing against hers made her shivering stop and her heart calm down. She put both her hands on his shoulders, subtly hugging his neck and deepening more and more the perfection that was that kiss. Derek's hands were already holding her waist, and pulling her a little bit closer every second.

His kisses embraced her cheek and then her neck, making her muscles spasm in a gentle shiver. She started feeling him slowly push her towards the bed. "We should…" She could barely speak "go." Derek slowly let her go.

"You're right. We're gonna miss our reservations." He grinned, standing up. He reached out with his hand, as if inviting her to dance with him. "Would you care to join me?"

She smiled, stood up and held his hand. Together, they walked into the night.

**RESTAURANT**

The waiter lit the two candles in their table and filled their glasses with French brandy.

"There's a fine brandy right there." Addison raised her glass.

"Honey, I'm a man who is very serious about his brandy." Derek smiled, drinking a sip of his glass and then raising it.

"So I've seen." Addison looked at the glasses in the air. "What are we toasting?"

Derek looked into her eyes. "This perfect surprise. It's been less than 72 hours since we've known each other, and we got along very, very well…" Addison giggled and kissed Derek's lips.

"Alrighty then. " Addison said, smiling. "It's toasted."

"So, tell me more about you." He said, smiling.

"I'm Addison Adrienne Forbes-Montgomery. Born and raised in Connecticut. Always knew I wanted to be a doctor. I've got one brother, Archer, he's a neurology resident."

"Neurology, huh? I think about becoming a neurologist. But I think neurosurgery is more for me."

"Neurosurgery. You must be smart." Addison winked at him and he smiled. "Now you tell me about you."

"I've got five sisters. My parents were always tight, but, my father died about ten years ago. We were really a family, you know? But, he was murdered. In front of me and my little sister." Addison watched as Derek's eyes got wet. She put her hand over his.

"Hey, at least here you are, huh? And you're gonna save lives."

"We both are." Derek smiled. "Let's make a pact." He entwined their fingers together and kissed her hand. "We will start running right now. Running towards our future, towards our dreams, towards our lives as life-savers. And we won't stop running until we're there. Until we can look at ourselves in the mirror and know that we have achieved our dreams."

Addison leaned in and, really close to him, whispered, with her eyes hitting his like a bullet. "And we will never let anything let us down. Our road from now on will be bumpy, but it'll never stop going up. Do you promise me, Derek Shepherd?" Her voice was so serious, that Derek felt like he had to keep his promise. For the rest of his life.

"I promise you, Addison Montgomery." For a few minutes, they just stared at each other, letting that moment sink into their subconscious forever. Addison finally ran his fingers through his hair and pressed her lips against his.

"Are you still hungry?" She asked, in a low voice, eyes still closed.

"We never should've left the dorm room." Derek stood up, threw 20 dollars on the table and left running, pulling Addison with him by the hand.

**Addison's Room**

"So, Mark left a bottle of champagne here last night." Addison said, walking into her dorm room and locking the door behind her.

"Forget about the champagne. Come here." Derek sat on her bed. Addison sat beside him, with her head resting on his chest. He gently caressed her hair, while surveying the whole room with his eyes, carefully. They were in no hurry. "Nice room."

"Thanks, I wanna see yours." She smiled.

"Stop by tomorrow after lunch. We'll find something to do."

"So, you mean you wanna do this again?" Addison grinned, excitedly.

"Addie," Derek giggled. "You weren't naïve enough to think that this isn't going anywhere, were you?"

Addison kissed him again, touching his face with her fingertips. Derek's hands started climbing towards the zipper of her expensive pink dress. At the same time, Addison fidgeted with Derek's belt buckle, meaning to untie it. She moved her hand up to his shirt and ripped it apart button by button. By that time, Addison's dress was on the floor.

"Derek." Addison said, as if telling him to stop. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"This isn't something I do." She said, bringing her hands to her chest. "I don't usually let guys screw me on the first date."

"Nice choice of words." Derek giggled.

"I'm serious. I like you, Derek. I don't want you to leave this room thinking I'm a whore."

"Baby," Derek gently caressed her face. "If I thought you were a whore, why would I kiss you before we even went on our date?"

"Alright, but-"

"No buts." He took some hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. She finally let herself relax, letting her body fall onto his and not even starting to react when he reached for her bra.


	3. She will be loved

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter Three – She will be loved

The sunlight entered her room and hit her in the face, making her eyelids slowly drift apart. She reached out with her arms and surprisingly found the bed empty beside her. She suddenly sat up, looking around confused.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Naomi came in from the bathroom. "How was last night?"

"Apparently, very different from I remember."

"Oh, that drunk, huh?"

"No! Not really! I drank a glass of brandy, and that's it."

"Was it French brandy?"

Addison covered her face with her hands. "Oh, yeah!"

"Those things are little devils."

Addison looked down. She wasn't naked. "That's probably true."

"Then, you don't remember anything from last night?"

"I thought I did!" All of a sudden, Addison did the math. If she had only drunk alcohol, she wouldn't remember anything. She wouldn't be making up stories. She'd be knocked out, not delusional. There was only one explanation for that: Derek had drugged her. She abruptly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "I need to see Derek."

Getting changed in seconds, she ran out of the room, climbed down the stairs to the first floor and knocked on Mark's door.

"It's Addison, let me in!" Mark opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Addie!"

"Is Derek here?" She walked into the room in fast steps.

"Yeah, he is asleep." Mark pointed at Derek's bed. All of a sudden, Addison's anger was turned into worry. He was sound asleep on his bed, not even moving. Were they both drugged? Did the restaurant drug their brandy? But, why? She had no time to think about it. She started trying to wake Derek up, by shaking him on the bed.

"Derek! Derek, honey, wake up!" Derek woke up slowly.

"Hey, Addie." He said, with a smile.

"I'll go get lost." Mark said, pointing at the door, right before leaving.

"Derek, what happened last night? Why didn't I wake up beside you this morning?"

"I woke up at about six with a text on your cell phone from Naomi. I thought you might want some privacy, so I threw some pyjamas on you and left."

Addison took a deep, cleansing breath. "Thank God!"

"Why?" Derek asked. "You look worried, honey, what happened?" Addison burst out laughing at her stupid assumptions.

"I thought you'd drugged me! Or someone drugged us both!"

Derek laughed too. "No, I didn't drug you!" Addison leaned in and kissed his lips quickly.

"So, any plans for today?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Not really, why? Do you wanna do something?"

"I had an idea, actually. Let's take the ferryboat to the Statue of Liberty!"

"Sounds great to me! But, hey, are we telling people about our… thing?"

"I don't know… Do we have a… thing?" Derek and Addison both knew there wasn't a right word to describe what they had.

"Let's keep it under the covers for now, okay? Just until we figure out our next step." Derek said.

"Okay. Speaking of under the covers…" Addison ran her fingers through Derek's naked chest and leaned in, gently biting his earlobe. Derek laughed.

"So, last night wasn't enough for you, huh?" Addison giggled into Derek's ear.

"Not even close, cowboy." She whispered.

Derek kissed her fiercely, wrapping his hands around her waist. She threw her body over his, and he let himself fall back on bed. She felt his warm lips pressing against her neck, making her heart collapse and her body shake.

"Mark's probably…" She could barely speak. Derek's hands were reaching inside her shirt. "Out there." Derek let her go, relaxing.

"You're right. I'll go get ready." He kissed her quickly and slapped her in the butt before leaving.

Addison lay down on Derek's bed, letting her body get enlaced in his covers. She brought a chunk of fabric to her face and inhaled deeply, letting the smell of Derek's cologne take over her entire body. She held the air in, as if hoping his scent would stay in her mind forever. Finally, she exhaled, letting her body relax on his mattress, with her hands still tightly gripping his sheets. That was all so surreal for her.

When Derek came out of the bathroom, she stood up.

"Ready?"

"Sure, let's go." They were walking to the door and Derek had a realization. "What if Mark is out there?"

"There's only one way he won't see us." Addison smiled and looked out the window. Derek smiled and jumped out, landing on the floor.

"C'mon! It's not that high! And it's grass down here!" He yelled to her. She put one foot after the other, on the outer side of the windowsill.

"Do I jump?" She yelled, smiling. She knew it wasn't that high.

"Jump!" Derek yelled back. Addison let herself go. She landed on her feet, with bent knees and, with the impact, her body was thrown forward. She fell on top of Derek, who landed on his back. They both burst out laughing.

"You can't keep yourself off me, can you, Addison Montgomery?" Derek asked. Addison was one hundred percent inebriated by that man. The sunlight kept her from seeing clearly and all she saw was his big blue eyes smiling back at her. Derek kissed her slowly and tenderly, pushing some hair off her face and behind her ears. They were interrupted by a noise. "Addison? Derek? Where are you guys?"

"It's coming from upstairs!" Addison whispered.

"Mark went back into the room!"

"What if he looks out the window?"

"Come on!" Derek stood up and started running, pulling Addison by her hand. "Run, Addie! Faster!" By that time, Addison was so unbelievably happy that Derek might as well drag her. She wouldn't feel any pain.

* * *

**FERRYBOAT**

Addison and Derek were sitting at the ferryboat, with strawberry ice cream and a summer air surrounding them. "You know I have a thing for ferries?" Derek smiled.

"Ferryboats." Addison corrected him. "Just saying."

Derek giggled. "I see what you're doing there. You're a smart ass."

"Objectively, I am very smart. Although it has nothing to do with my ass." Addison laughed.

Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Addison lay her head on his chest, and, looking at the beautiful landscape that surrounded them, she started to think.

"I think we should tell people."

"You do?" Derek looked at her.

"I do. I mean, why hide it? Well, I'm not gonna say it isn't fun to jump out windows and live like spies but…" She smiled. "We've all been here for less than a week. We're all discovering each other still, but, I can already see some things happening."

"Like what?"

"Like…" She thought for a second. "I can see that Mark Sloan will be my best friend. I can see that we are forming a group of friends that will stick together for a long time. We shouldn't start our journey together by keeping things from them."

Derek thought for a second. "You're right. Let's tell them. But, what do we tell them?"

"That you're my…" Addison didn't know what to say.

"We're together." Derek said, finally. "That's it. We're together."

"We're together." Addison repeated, with a smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Now, let's go. We've reached the island."

* * *

**4 Years Later**

"Addison, it's not that bad!" Derek yelled, while Addison climbed the stairs to their second-floor apartment.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" Addison yelled back, reaching the door and frantically looking for her keys. "You said I didn't wanna get married! To my mother! You said that to my mother!"

"No, I didn't, I just said you wanted to get your master's degree before you get married!"

"Well, here's a news bulletin for you: This is Bizzy we're talking about, alright? And in Bizzy's head, if you're not married by 28, you're not married at all!"

"That's not true, Addie, she probably thinks you're a strong, goal-oriented individual!"

"Right. Because we both know that this is all Bizzy cares about."

"Addison."

"I'm serious, Derek! Because sometimes it feels like don't know anything about my family! Anything about what my parents care about!"

"Your dad saw me staring at your boobs and he didn't care." Derek tried not to laugh. He wasn't taking that fight as seriously as she was.

"At my what?" Addison threw a pillow at him. Derek caught it.

"Addie, don't worry about what your mother thinks!" He smiled.

"How am I supposed to ignore her, Derek? She is my mother!"

"She is proud of you, Addie. You're a surgical intern, you have a steady boyfriend, your own place, nice friends… What would she complain about?" Derek put both his hands on her face.

"I'm a surgical intern, not a surgeon; I have a steady boyfriend, not a husband; my own place is a small apartment on west tenth and my friends are more surgical interns!" She took both his hands away.

"Come here, Addison."

"No! No, Derek, you can't just hug me and make it go away!" Addison looked at him.

"You know I can, Addie." Addison kept on looking at him, with teary eyes but her eyes said "I know you're right." Addison walked up to him. He touched her face with his fingertips and she kissed his lips slowly. "Is the fight over?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes." Addison said, sobbing.

"Addie." Derek said. "Look at me."

"What?"

"Don't worry about your mother. I love you. We've been together for 4 years, you know you can count on me, right?"

"Yeah."

Derek smiled. "Okay then. I'm glad." Addison kissed his lips.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you, Addison." And he held her for the rest of the night.


End file.
